A Life Of Song
by holbonesfan
Summary: You know the drill -random drabbles on random lines of random songs. UPDATED AT LAST!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:-** Hey! I'm back again. First of all, this is something new, as you've probably guessed. Basically, it's just a million and one different drabbles that I write, based on a particular line of a particular song. Each song is chosen at random from my iPod, or else from the internet. I recommend you listen to the song whilst you read if you haven't hear d it before, to get a feel of what the song _really _means.

Secondly, I promise, promise, that I will finish the other fics eventually. To be honest, this 'project' if you can call it that, is just something to get rid of my writers block. I've seen other writers do it, and it seems like fun. :)

So, yeah. Here's the first one. Enjoy, and please, review. :)

**Disclaimer:-** Not mine. :( None of it.

**1.**

_I can be your hero baby; I can kiss away the pain_

**Hero **by **Enrique Iglesias**

Waking up in tears had become a daily occurrence. The dreams were always the same - he was gone; taken. This time was different, she knew. She glanced beside her, eyes feasting on the man at her side, desperate for this chance to convince herself that her dreams were simply that. He stirred as she watched, and turned over to face her.

"You okay, baby?"

Angela nodded, careful not to let him see the tears cascading down her face.

"Come here, darling." She slid towards him, snuggled into his side with a long, contented sigh.

He really was her hero.

**A/N:-** Reviews would be delightful. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:-** And here's the second one. Once again, chosen at random from my ipod. :) Hope you liked the first one. Thanks everyone for reading, and for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:-** Nope, still not mine. It's on my Christmas list though, if you're feeling generous. :)

**2**

Everybody Hurts; Sometimes, Everybody Cries

**Everybody Hurts **by **R.E.M**

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, Ange." She sobbed into my arms, and even I, her best friend, couldn't stop the tears. "He wasn't supposed to leave me. He promised, Ange!"

"Everybody's hurting, sweetie-" I started, before she cut me off with a strangled cry.

"Not like this. It isn't supposed to hurt like this. This hurts too badly" She wiped furiously at her face, the tears still a-falling.

"It's okay to cry, Bren." She shook her head, still sniffing, still wiping her eyes. It breaks my heart to see her like this.

"He promised me, Ange. He promised.."

**A/N:-** Feel free to create a scenario where Booth/Russ/Max or any other male leaves her. And whilst you're at it, drop us a line, and tell me who you read it as. I know who I imagined, anyway. :)

Reviews are like cookies - always welcomed with enthusiasm. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:-** Looking back at the previous chapters, I noticed they're kind of sad, and well, that's not really me. But, cause it's random, I can't help what comes out :( Next song's sad, and happy, depending on which way you look at it. I look at it the song in a happy way, as in, aw, he loves her, he'll always be there for her, so that's how I've expressed it here. Kind of. Enjoy, and don't forget to review if you have any thoughts. :)

I've kind of cheated here. :) It's a little bit longer than a drabble, (only about 30-40 words, what's the harm?), but you'll forgive me right? ;)

**Disclaimer:-** Well, maybe if they won't give them to me for christmas, I can steal them off FOX instead? No? Darn...

_I will love you, baby - always_

**Always **by**Bon Jon Jovi**

"What?" He's staring at her. Again.

He shrugs, a bright grin - his infamous charm smile - etched into his handsome features.

"Nothing. You just look beautiful." He twirls her around, pulls her back towards him, and presses a soft kiss onto her lips, pulling away as quickly as he leant towards her.

"Mm, meanie." She mutters, her voice husky, breathing deep. "I love you, Seel."

"And I love you." He grins, kissing her once more - on her lips, her cheek, then slowly down her neck, nipping her flesh ever so slightly. She moans, and he chuckles softly. "Well, Mrs Booth, I think it's time to head to the honeymoon suite that our friends so kindly ordered for us." She nods, and pulls at his hand eagerly.

"And Bones?"

"Always." At her confused look he smiles. "I'll love you always."

A/N:- Do you forgive me? I needed those extra words. :)It would have been sucky otherwise, so ya know. Oh well.

Reviews are like... um, yeah. Just review, please? :)


	4. Chapter 4

(**A/N:-** I'm on a roll, here. :) Kinda. I've given up English coursework to put this up, so yeah. :) Here we have the forth - just as random, and hopefully just as well-read and reviewed. I cheated, again. I'll call it a drabble-and-a-half-minus-11-words :)

**Disclaimer:-** None of it's mine. Boo Hoo me.

**4**

_What you feel is what you are, and what you are is beautiful _

**Slide **by **the Goo Goo Dolls**

"I bet you wish you hadn't married me, don't you?"

The question was a surprise to say the least. Such a surprise, in fact, that Seeley Booth, who had been drinking when the question was awkwardly thrust his way, choked, and spat cold beer down his front.

"What?"

"I'm fat, I'm ugly, and I'm so hormonal that I give teenagers a run for their money." She moaned, laying her head upon his chest hesitantly. He kissed her forehead lightly, smiled, and shook his head.

"Temperance. You're beautiful. You're not fat - you're pregnant."

"I feel like a whale."

"A beautiful whale." He retorted, smiling wider than ever. She glared, and pulled his hand onto her stomach, allowing him to feel the soft kick inside.

"A beautiful, beautiful whale." He muttered, absentmindedly.

All that Temperance Brennan-Booth could do was grin.

(**A/N:-** So, I heard that reviews are actually a really good way of exercising your... reviewing skills. Give yours a workout today. O_o that sounded like some sort of advert...

Whatever. Review, if you can, please. :) )


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N:- Hey, again! Hope you liked the last one - thanks to everybody who reviewed. I'm really enjoying writing drabbles - gets my mind of other, more important things than the lyrics that I'm supposed to be writing a little something about. :) A double-drabble this time. :)

Anyway, since it looks as though you're going to read, would you please review whilst you're at it? Cookies if you do! :) And a nekkid booth ;)

**5**

_Is this love, that I'm feeling? _

_Is this the love, that I've been searching for?_

**Is this Love **by **Whitesnake**

"Booth." She mutters, as I pull her against me under the bed sheets. "What is love? I've been searching for an answer to that question for a long time." I smile at her, kiss her neck as she groans the groan that makes her so irresistible. I think carefully about my answer, contemplate my words with the upmost care.

"Love is... love is when you care about somebody so much that without them you feel incomplete. Love is when you wake up and the first thing you think about is your special someone. Love is kisses when things are tense, hugs when life just doesn't seem to be going your way. Love is something that doesn't just go away - it's a long, beautiful feeling that, if you're lucky, is with you for a lifetime. Love is giving up your every dream, your every hope, in order to make your partner happy - you don't need those dreams when you're in love. When you're in love you have all those dreams already, and you're happy with it. You'd give up the world if it meant you could be together." She smiles, snuggles her head into my chest.

"I think this is love, Seel."

-

Reviews would be amazing. :) Update in the next few days, promise. :)


	6. Chapter 6

(**A/N:-** Thanks to everybody who read the last chapter - especially those who reviewed. :) Every single review means I go to sleep with a smile. :)

Still enjoying writing this. It's actually kinda fun to limit myself to a certain number of words. :) well, I say limit.. I have cheated a couple of times. This time too. A double drabble and a half. :)

Anyway, review please. I love smiling! )

**Chapter Six**

_And then you call me, _

_And it's not so bad, it's not so bad._

**Thank you **by **Dido**

They say everything happens for a reason? Whoever 'they' are... they talk nothing but crap. Did Rebecca taking my weekend with Parker away happen for a particular reason? What was the 'reason' that my car broke down as I tried to start it up this morning? Was I late for work for a reason? Was the reason that they wanted me to do extra paperwork?

Life. Sucks.

I'm not surprised when the phone rings - this always happens when I'm in a bad mood. I answer it hesitantly, hope that it's not Cullen checking up on me. My pile of paperwork still reaches the ceiling, and the file I'm 'working' on won't be completed for a while yet.

"Booth." I mutter, glance at my watch. 13.48. Great...

"It's me." Instantly I grin, and my mood changes. "You left in such a rush this morning. Did you reach work okay?"

"Yeah. A little late, but it doesn't matter. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just called to say I love you, since I didn't this morning." I smile once more, and suddenly I feel so much better.

"I love you too."

"I lub you too, dada." I hear a child's voice say down the phone, and my heart melts.

"I love you, baby girl. Tell mommy I'll be home soon."

I hang up the phone, and lean back in my chair; put my feet on the table in front of me. I feel loads better already.

Well, maybe it doesn't suck_ too_ much...

(**A/N:-** You can decide who Booth's daughter's mother is. I betcha know who she really is though. :) And her name, too. :) I see her as a Natalia. But of course, since I didn't officially name her, you're welcome to call her anything you like.

Care to let me know in a review?

Holbonesfan)


	7. Chapter 7

(**A/N:-** Yet another little drabble (or a double drabble. Or a double drabble and a half. Depends on my mood.) Thanks to everyone, once more, who read and reviewed the last chapter.

Now, this song really means something to me. It's one of my favourite songs, so yeah. :) If you don't know it, I recommend you listen to it. You might not like it - that's your opinion of course, but it really is a beautiful song - one of Snow Patrol's best - and seriously underrated. It's a longer lyric extract than the others, but only 'cause I thought that it sounded better with the entire chorus lyric.

I kinda like phone call dialogues now. :) So here's another one.

**Remember**: Review! :) )

**7**

_I'm miles from where you are, _

_I'll lay down on the cold ground,_

_I pray that something picks me up, _

_And sets me down in your, warm arms. _

**Set the Fire to the Third Bar **by **Snow Patrol**

"I miss you." I whisper down the phone.

"I miss you too," She replies, and I hear a sob. She's crying.

"Don't. Please." My voice breaks, and soon tears are running down my own face. "I can't bear it when you cry."

"Come home, Zach." She demands, her voice an octave louder than it was before. "We need you here. They can do without you there."

"I can't, darling... I would if I could, Camille. I'd do anything to be back here with you." I glance around; the other soldiers wait expectantly for their turn on the phone. "I pray every day that I'll be maimed, just so they can send me home to you. To you, to the lab. To our son."

She cries loud when I mention him. I knew she would. "He needs his daddy, Zach. Please. Please come home to us."

"I'm sorry, Cam. I love you. Keep praying for a miracle. Tell everyone that I love and miss them. Hug Jamie for me."

And with that I hang up, throw the handset at the next guy in line, and run from the offices in tears. I'm not ashamed to cry. I want to go home.

(**A/N:-** Well, I've never done a Cam/Zach fic before, but yeah. It wasn't that bad, was it. Um, right, okay. So, the Pain in the Heart never happened, and Zach got sent back to Iraq. It's about 3 years after the last episode we watched. :)

Review, please!

Holbonesfan)


	8. Chapter 8

(**A/N:-** I know; it's been a while, right? Well, I'm up to date with most of my coursework now, so I thought I'd write a couple more drabbles. I actually don't know who sung the original version of this song, so I've just wrote the artist of the version I have on my iPod. So anybody who knows, let me know who sang it? I'd like to buy the original single.

Drabble and a half this time ;)

I think this is chapter 8, but I'm probably mistaken. Oh well.

Disclaimer:- They don't belong to me, and probably never will. What a shame!

**8**

_It's such a Perfect Day, I'm glad I spent it with you,_

_Such a Perfect day, you just keep me hanging on_

**Perfect Day **by** Duran Duran **

"What?" She questions, when she notices me staring at her. I shake my head, and place the last of the baubles onto the Christmas tree. I step backwards to admire our handiwork, and with a flick of a switch we're standing under glittering light; red, yellow, orange, blue, purple - a sparkling hoarse of fireflies. Parker laughs, squeals in happiness; hugs Bones' legs.

I pull her towards me, wrap my arms around her middle. It feels oh-so-natural.

"Today's been perfect. The most perfect day of my life." She mutters. I laugh; kiss her cheek.

"It's been perfect for me too," I grin down at her, and she smiles in response. "And there's no one on earth I would've rather spent it with than you."

"Really?" Her face beams, but her eyes question my statement. I wish she knew the sincerity in which I spoke.

"Really, really." She smiles again, and pulls me down onto the couch behind us. Parker bounces onto her lap, and suddenly I realise what I had been questioning for days, for months; for years, even.

I love her; and it was just perfect, because I knew - for some, insane reason - she loves me too.

--

(A/N:- Review please? It would really make my day - Holbonesfan )


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N:- Um, yeah, I really suck at the updating part of this. My excuses? Guess I don't have any, other than the fact I've been real busy lately. Oh well. **

**Next chapter, hope you like. Once again, chosen at random.**

**Disclaimer:- Nope, still don't own the Bones cast, episodes, or the show itself... I don't own this beautiful song either, unfortunately. I wish I did, like. :)**

**Chapter Nine**

_Even through it all... I'm always on your side..._

_Is there someplace far away, someplace where love is clear,_

_easy to start over, with the ones you hold so dear,_

_or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally, _

_is this really how its really meant to be?_

**Always On Your Side** by **Sheryl Crow & Sting**

"I'm here, Bones. Bones, darling... oh my god, I'm so sorry! I'm here, shh!" He cradles her to his chest, and holds onto him fiercely.

"How could I have let this happen? I'm supposed to... to protect you. I need to protect you."

"Booth, it wasn't your fault. You weren't the one who shot me." She reassures him, her voice muffled against his shoulder. He presses his hand against the wound on her leg, and gasps as the blood – her blood - trickles through his fingers.

It is my fault. Bones, if something had happened, if I'd never had the chance..." He gasps, and his eyes widen, locks them with her own; the time is now.

"I... I love you. I Love you. I've never loved anybody this way... I know it's irrational, and I know there's the line, and that we're partners, but I can't go on denying what I feel. I can't risk losing you, losing you without you knowing how I truly felt towards you." He kisses her forehead as she processes what he's said, before slowly, timidly, lowering his lips to hers. He stops a few inches before they touch, allowing her the time to pull away, but she closes the gap between them instinctively, allowing herself, and encouraging him, to get lost in this beautiful moment.

**(A/N:- I realise now, after writing the actual fic, that the song doesnt really go with the plot, but hey! This is where the plot bunny took me, and this is how it shall remain until I can be bothered to change it to something better. Um, and I cheated, again. Really bad. Oh well, double drabble and a bit. (: Regardless, reviews are amazing, and well, if you give them, you're pretty darn amazing too! Holbonesfan!) **


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N:- Whoop! Chapter 10/100 or so. Wow, aren't I doing well, to say I started writing this what, eight months ago?Oh, dear... **

**Anyhow, guess this means I have to write loads of new stuff at once. Yay. :) Again, chosen at complete random, from my iPod. Luck of the draw usually does me good to be honest. I actually have a plot for this one, and you know,i might actually use it in a multi-chap later this year. Let me know if you think I should.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.)**

**Chapter Ten**

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that your missing me, _

_and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be, _

_thinking maybe you'd go back to the place that we meet,_

_and you'd see me waiting for you, on the corner of the street, _

_so I'm not moving... moving..._

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved **By **The Script**

"Seeley! GET OUT!" The tears are streaming down her face. She doesn't realise, obviously can't see, how much pain this is causing me. It's not just her thats hurting.

"I'm not moving, Temperance. Not until you let me make this right."

"You can't make this right, no one can make this right, Booth." She sobs into my arm as I pull her into my side. She's broken, and I'll be there to pick up the pieces. Thats how it is. It always had been. This time?

I'm just as broken as she is, and it's killing me.

**(A/N:- So the song only corresponds with like, one line of the entire thing, but hey, at least I didn't over-write this time! Woop! Would you care to tell me what you think in a review? I have free cookies and sexy Edward Cullens to give away xD ) **


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N:-  So I'm not so good at updating these, but I'm getting better! ← wow, that was scary. I'm listening to U2's 'One' and as I wrote that, it went, 'is it getting better.' Yeah, you're not bothered, right? So, for the song! ( presses shuffle and skips to next song....) Ta-da! **

**Disclaimer:- Not mine. Yet. XD)**

**Chapter 11**

_But I, won't, hesitate, _

_no more, no more,_

_It cannot wait, _

_I'm yours. _

**I'm Yours **By **Jason Mraz**

"You're mine, Bones." Her face scrunches up in confusion as she processes my words.

"I don't belong to anybody, Seeley." I frown, realising the full extent of my words. I cup her face in my hands, the size of them overshadowing her petite jawline, lifted up her chin, and locked her eyes with my own.

"I know, I didn't mean..." She cut me off with a lengthy kiss, teasing my lips.

"Seeley. Let me finish. Nobody owns me. But if I did belong to somebody... it would be you. I'm yours, and you're mine."

**Always.**

**(A/N:- Reviews are good? :) I actually quite like this, even though I had to get rid of loads to make it fit. Least I'm trying now ;) )**


End file.
